Make it through
by QTpie14
Summary: She ran from them to her love, only to have them chach up with her 3 years later. one-shot songfic hr?


**Make it through.**  
  
THIS IS A DARE! NOT A STORY I WOULD WRITE EVEN IF I CHOOSE TO BY MY SELF! IT'S A SONG-FIC TO MAKE IT THROUGH THE RAIN BY MARIAH CAREY. I DON'T OWN IT AND REALLY DON'T WANT TOO.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She was running. So many things had happened and it was so confusing but to top it off, it was raining. It mixed with her tears and her pain. She was running from her fears that haunted her all the time for the past 3 years. Her mother had found out about him and forbaded her to see him ever again.Her family wanted her to be like them. All perfect and normal. How could she be normal she was a witch. So she ran,gabbed her wand, money, cloths, and left. She only had one place to go and that was to him. Not even her friends wanted her to be with him.  
  
When you get caught in the rain with no where to run  
When you're distraught and in pain without anyone  
When you keep crying out to be saved  
But nobody comes and you feel so far away  
That you just can't find your way home  
You can get there alone It's okay, what you say is  
  
Like night and day they're different. But still she loves him. That's why she had to leave. She loved him so much that she had said yes and now they're going to get married. But her father would never be able to walk her down the isile.  
  
I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again on my own  
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain  
And if you keep falling down don't you dare give in  
You will arise safe and sound, so keep pressing on steadfastly  
And you'll find what you need to prevail  
  
She held the locket that he'd gaven her and looked at the picture of them together while she waited for the stop light to change. 3 years of her life, thats what he had already, and he'd have the rest of it too. 3 years 2 in Hogwarts and one out now.  
  
What you say is  
I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again on my own  
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain  
  
"They found out about you, and I need a place to stay baby." she said as she stood soaked in the rain on his door step.

"Did you even have to ask? I love you Hermione" he said as he wrapped a towl around her small form. This was why she loved him, even if her family couldn't see him as more than a wizard. Or in the eyes of her friends, a dark one.  
  
And when the rain blows, as shadows grow close don't be afraid  
There's nothing you can't face  
And should they tell you you'll never pull through  
Don't hesitate, stand tall and say  
  
She holds a small bundle in her arms three years later as they walk down a street in muggle London. They are enloying them selves untill they heard her mothers voice "So, you married him any how did you?"

"Yes mother I did and I love him so get over it." she said as she turned around. Her mother's featers softend "And this is our daughter, Riley Madison" as she walked away she heard her mother say one last thing.

"You are my oldest daughter Hermione, your sisters are 14 and 12 you've missed 3 years of their lives and your father, them, Myself, all of us miss you and love you, Just remember that." And they all left, they all had some things to think about.  
  
I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again on my own  
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain  
  
17 years later she sits in the Great hall at Hogwarts with her husben of 19 years and one of their daughters and their twin sons. At the entrece she sees her in-laws makeing their way to them. In the seats next to her youngest son she sees her mother,father and her sisters. She was happy they came, If only for their annual vist to see Riley. She was graduating today and her whole family was there to support her, for she was also the class speaker, just like her mother.  
  
"In my seven years at Hogworts I've always been asked if I was really the Daughter of Hermione Granger,best friend to harry Potter, Smartest witch ever, I think I beet that one though, and of corse the dark wizard lover, it was tortter, But I was proud to say that I was and am the daughter of the most unlikely couple ever but as always I made it thought the rain, just like my own mum. Weather is a funny thing too you know? Here it's mostly over cast with some nice days mixed in, but over in America its really warm and sunny with only some rain storms. 'Like night and day we're different' says my mother in her frist book about her and my father, but I think it fits in nicely here too. I was probly one of the three most different students in this school, for some ovious reasons and some not so ovious, like the fact I'm the frist mind walker/shape shifter in over a millinium. I found this class interesting because of the fact no matter what house we where in we all had at lest 20 friends in the other houses. with support from people around us we made it even when it seemed it was the end, like the time We found out that ther wa not 1 but 5 Eleamentals in this school: earth, wind, fire, water and heart, all that decied to do their showwing this year! With help from friends like Linda Potter, and Charlie Malfoy I made it through not only rain but a whole hurricane and I am proud to to say that I am the valuvictorian for Hogwarts class of 2026." said Riley  
  
"Thank you for the speech miss Flint, and now I present the class of 2026!" yelled the new head master of Hogwarts, Percy Weasley.  
  
I can make it through the rain  
And I live once again  
And I live one more day  
And I can make it through the rain  
(Yes you can)  
You will make it through the rain  
  
"Mum, Da, I'd like you to meet my feince Charlie Malfoy I know we're only 17 but..." Riley paused. It was right after their graduation and the thought now was the best time to tell them.  
  
"We belive we can make it though the rain Mr. and Mrs. Flint." Charlie said taking her hand. Charlie Malfoy, that was kinda surprising but not really. He is the son of Draco and Ginny Malfoy and she is the daughter of Marcaus and Hermione Flint. He was a Ravenclaw and she was a Slytherin. Their friend Linda Potter was in Gryffendor, she's the daughter of Harry Potter and Lavender Brown-Potter. They've been inseperatable since their frist year, when Harry and Lavender moved back from Austrila, the Malfoys from Spain, and the Flints from America.  
  
"I belive that you can Charles your father was on my Quidditch team for 2 years and he never let me down besides the time he insulted Hermione."  
  
"And your mother was really my only gal pal going through Hogwarts never did any thing wrong in my eyes, but your uncels never liked her choose in guys, or mine for that matter... But I say we have the two best kids there are and we would be proud to have you in our family... son" both Riley and Charlie both looked relived as Hermione gave him a hug and Marcaus shoke his hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

again I don't like the couple but I like the story line I would change it but my friend would try to kill me.


End file.
